escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Nostromo (novela)
| lengua = Inglés | género = Novela | editorial = T.P.'s Weekly | fecha_publicación = 1904 | precedido_por = | seguido_por = }} Nostromo es una novela política del escritor polaco-británico Joseph Conrad, publicada en 1904, que trata los asuntos de una república ficticia de Suramérica, denominada "Costaguana". Fue originalmente publicada en dos volúmenes en T.P.'s Weekly. Sinopsis La novela se desarrolla en el puerto imaginario Sulaco cuya economía depende de la minería de plata. Dibuja las características de la política interna e internacional en los países latinoamericanos de fines del siglo XIX y comienzos del siglo XX y la intervención de Estados Unidos para asegurar sus intereses económicos. Las guerras civiles de las élites criollas, las intrigas y el supuestamente "incorruptible" líder popular, determinan finalmente la secesión de Sulaco que se declara independiente de Costaguana, en aras de asegurar la mina de plata de San Tomé a los estadounidenses y a sus asociados en la élite local. Inspiración Conrad se inspiró en los sucesos reales de Colombia y la separación de Panamá apoyada por Estados Unidos en aras de asegurar el control del canal interoceánico, suceso ocurrido en 1903, un año antes de la publicación de la novela. Aunque Conrad preparó la novela leyendo relatos de viajeros a América latina, como Seven Eventful Years in Paraguay (Londres, 1869) de George F. Masterman, Edward B. Eastwick y Venezuela or Sketches in the life of a South American Republic, with the History of the Loan of 1864, (Londres, 1868); su fuente principal parece haber sido el colombiano Santiago Pérez Triana, quien vivía en Londres, era hijo del ex presidente de su país Santiago Pérez Manosalva y había escrito el libro Cincuenta años de desgobierno. Según el propio Conrad, con el personaje de José Avellanos, evoco a Pérez. Cine y TV * En 1991 David Lean, el famoso director británico, iba a rodar la historia de Nostromo, con producción de Steven Spielberg para Warner Bros., pero murió unas semanas antes del rodaje. Marlon Brando, Paul Scofield, Peter O'Toole, Isabella Rossellini, Christopher Lambert, Dennis Quaid y con el papel protagonista Georges Corraface, iban a participar en el reparto de esta adaptación. * En 1996 se realizó la película Nostromo, basada en esta novela, adaptada por John Hale y dirigida por Alastair Reid, para la BBC, Radiotelevisione Italiana, Televisión Española, y WGBH Boston, miembro de PBS. Fue protagonizada por Claudio Amendola como Nostromo, Colin Firth como el Señor Gould y Claudia Cardinale como Teresa Viola. * En la película de Ridley Scott "Alien, el octavo pasajero" hay un guiño a esta obra de Conrad, ya que el carguero espacial en el que transcurre la mayor parte de la película se llama NOSTROMO. * En la segunda parte de este film, "Aliens", dirigida por James Cameron, la nave militar se llama SULACO, nombre de una población que aparece en la misma novela de Conrad. * Cabe destacar que Ridley Scott es el autor de otro film, Los duelistas, inspirado en la obra de Conrad "El duelo". Referencias * Deas, Malcom Joseph Conrad * Jeffers, Thomas L. "The Logic of Material Interests in Conrad’s 'Nostromo'" Raritan (Fall 2003), 80-111. Enlaces externos * Essays and annotated text for Nostromo. * Nostromo at google books * "Nostromo" (1996) (mini) Categoría:Novelas de Reino Unido Categoría:Novelas de Joseph Conrad